


Too Much Breakfast Food

by RAVENSCORE



Series: The Pawnee Chronicles [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Ron and Leslie ate too much breakfast food, it finally happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom stood in awe, it had finally happened, Ron and Leslie had managed to do the one thing they always claimed was impossible.  They had finally eaten too much breakfast food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Breakfast Food

He still couldn't believe it was finally happening. In between the noise of vomiting, he could hear cries of "How could bacon be so cruel" and "the waffles are mad at me" Tom stood in awe, it had finally happened, Ron and Leslie had managed to do the one thing they always claimed was impossible. They had finally eaten too much breakfast food. "I knew it would happen someday!", Donna interrupted his thoughts, "You owe me ten bucks, Haverford!" He sighed, it was true, he truly thought it would never happen. He grumpily handed his friend a wadded up ten dollar bill. "Cheer up", she said "and take a minute to enjoy the fact that Ron and Leslie are in their offices puking their guts out." Tom smiled, as always Donna was right, this mess wasn't something you saw everyday. Of course, he immediately pulled out his phone and posted it on every social media site. He did cheer up much more upon realizing something else.

***

Mark Brendanawicz picked up his phone to hear a familiar voice yelling "You owe me fifty bucks!"

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Who is this" the voice repeated in disbelief "Who is this. It's me!" The voice was now sounding much more familiar.

"Tom?"

"You know it is!" Tom yelled cheerfully.

"What do you mean I owe you fifty dollars?

"Remember 13 years ago when we made that bet?"

"No."

"We were all talking about whether or not it was possible for Ron and Leslie to eat too much breakfast food and you said 'if it ever does happen, I bet you fifty bucks it won't happen for five decades."'

"Oh yeah" Mark said, smiling at the memories. 

"Well, it finally happened!"

"What!?" Mark had been sure it was impossible. This simply didn't make sense. Ron and Leslie had eaten too much breakfast food.


End file.
